Loki and the Minstrel
by Symptom of a Genius
Summary: Loki has recently been released from his torturous imprisonment, and Mae has just escaped captivity from the darker side of Asgard. When the two broken souls meet, they find that they may not be as alone in the Nine Realms as it seems. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Yearly Ball

**(I do not own anything Marvel)**

**I really hope you enjoy this story!**

The yearly ball held in the palace of Asgard approached, and Loki had always hated it. He paced with contempt about his chambers, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. He had been dreading it since the previous day when Frigga had told him that he was invited. The ball was to take place that evening. The whole idea of the social event made him shudder, and the thought of this year was even worse. Loki had just come out of his imprisonment for his actions in New York, and many of the guests were sure to be upset at his presence. He directed his gaze out his window towards the Bifrost, tempted to try to flee Asgard. It was no longer home to him, and Loki did not consider himself to have a home anymore. He had been cast out and neglected one too many times to be that naïve. Even his soul seemed depleted of its usual zeal, an empty shell. Loki sighed miserably and pressed his fingertips to the cool glass of the window. He was lost in his thoughts when a loud knocking came from his heavy wooden door. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the familiar sound of his 'brother' knocking.

"What, Thor?" He called coldly. "Have you come to mock me?" Thor pushed the door open and came into Loki's room cautiously.

"No, brother, I only come to warn you that some of our guests are angered that you are coming. I ask you to tread carefully tonight." Loki clenched his jaw. _Of course, _he thought to himself._ I suppose he expects me to be grateful._

"I know this already, Thor," he spat. "I would not go had Frigga given me the option." He shook his head with disgust.

"Our mother, Loki," Thor said firmly, "Thinks that it would do you well to get out. You have not socialized with anyone since your release from prison." Loki whirled around to face Thor with rage.

"How dare you?" Loki hissed, closing the gap between himself and the blond brute. "I was thrown in there by you lot for an act no less savage than one of Odin's many deeds. Do not preach to me about speaking with the likes of you!" Thor remained silent and regarded his little brother, broken in every aspect, with pity.

"You know very well that your actions in Midgard were unjustified, Loki. Think on that while you skulk." He said quietly. Loki's face darkened.

"Out," Loki growled. "Get out of here, Thor, and do not bother yourself to return." The look of hurt on Thor's face brought Loki a sweet feeling of triumph, and he had to suppress the memory of similar instances when the two had ribbed each other innocently as boys. Thor turned stiffly and left without another word.

Loki paced about room fuming. Not only had Thor come in to confirm his fear that he was no longer welcome in Asgard, but he had brought up the sore spot of his imprisonment. The nerve of the great oaf! He himself had brought Loki to his knees in Midgard with his meager group of friends. Loki sat down on the edge of his bed breathlessly, not realizing the frenzied state he had worked himself into. His palms sweated as he recalled the torture the guards had put him through for those long months, now fresh in his mind thanks to Thor's prompting. No, this was not his home, this was his prison, and his attendance at this ball was simply another day of torture, another day to bleed_._ Loki rested his head in his hands. By the gods, how he bled in the past months! That red liquid dashed across the cold floor brought about from the horrors inflicted upon him. Surely Odin had known of his treatment, but Frigga…

Loki clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. If Frigga had known, Loki could not bear to find out. Surely she would not have allowed her…her _son, _he thought desperately, to endure such torture. _But if she had…_Loki felt that familiar lump rise in his throat. _If she had, _Loki thought, then he was truly alone.

* * *

><p>Deep in the city of Asgard, Mae ran for her life, her black hair whipping about her face in the wind. She clutched a simple, unadorned lute in her right hand. Her bare, bloodied feet slapped the rough ground, but she ran on, weaving through alleyways in the hopes of dropping the party that chased her. Sweat ran in rivulets down the grime on her face, and her chest heaved with exhaustion. Anyone who glanced in her direction would have noticed her gaunt, unhealthy appearance. It was not her fault; she had been kidnapped, held captive in the underbelly of Asgard for over a year.<p>

Her escape had been a matter of pure luck. The sentries of the Palace were patrolling when they had found the gang of dealers drunk in their hideout. Mae had bolted at the first chance she found, never looking back. The only possession she had, she carried with her now. This was her lute. She neither cared for it nor disliked it; she had blindly grabbed it before leaving. Her prostitute mother had given it to her while on her deathbed, handed it to the most convenient source near her so that her hands might be free to die.

Mae knew not if the royal guards that were chasing her had good intentions or bad intentions. On one hand, they could simply want to interrogate her for evidence. On the other hand, they could be chasing her for arrest; something that Mae would go to all lengths to avoid. She ran on, her head bobbing with fatigue and her legs shaking. Mae did not realize the direction she had steered herself in in her panic. Through her spinning vision, she only vaguely recognized the twinkling of the Bifrost and the soft but illustrious glow of the Palace of the All-Father in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Evening had fallen, and Loki glared at himself in the reflection of the mirror, his formal armor gleaming wickedly back at him in the candlelight. He knew that he would have to face the evening sooner or later, but facing it happily was a different matter. He turned from his window with the view of the Bifrost and stalked out of the room into the ornate hall, making his way down to the ballroom. Frigga intercepted him on his way, and Loki clenched his jaw with conflicting emotions upon seeing the woman who had raised him.<p>

"Frigga," He nodded curtly, betraying neither contempt nor any disrespect towards the Queen.

"Oh, Loki," She said in her gentle voice as she did on so many occasions when Loki had been beaten in a battle as a child. She wore an elegant gown and a delicate crown on her head. Loki cast his eyes towards the floor, his face remaining stoic. "I am glad to see you here, son. I worried so for your health." She continued softly. Loki let out a pent up, irritated breath.

"I would not be present at this circus had it not been for your pestering, Frigga. Do not feign your concern for my health any longer." Loki snarled, thinking again about his torture. Perhaps if she had put an end to it sooner he would not be so hesitant to speak with her. He knew she would have that look of hurt on her face from his biting words, but he did not glance over to see it; it would break him even more.

"My concern for you is not pretense, Loki. I care for you as a mother should." Loki halted and looked at her incredulously.

"As a mother should?" He repeated. "A _mother,_" he spat, "Does not let her child endure endless torture night after night! You amuse me, Frigga, that after all this time you still consider yourself my mother. Do not play games with me as you did when I was young." Loki sped up his pace down the hall leaving Frigga standing alone. _Alone as she should be, _Loki thought to himself, a_lone as they all should be. _He rounded the corner, the corridor alight with flickering, wavering torches. The heavy carved doors stood at the end of the hall like the gates to Hell. Muffled cheering, singing, and chattering came from behind it, and as Loki shoved the doors open, the noise engulfed him along with the sight of countless men and women laughing and dancing and drinking. _Alone as I am_, he thought finally and stepped into the crowded room.

**AN: That's it for chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**I do not own any Marvel characters.**

Mae stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at the Palace. She had run so hard and so far that she had failed to notice that there were no longer any sentries chasing her. She did not let her guard down however; as she was sure they would find her. She silently cursed herself for her stupidity. Why on Earth would she have ventured to the Palace of the All-Father of all places? It was the one place they would know to look!

_Or not look_, she thought suddenly. They probably would not expect her to come here of all places. She was on the south side of the Palace, and she realized with a spark of hope that there would be few sentries stationed in this area because of the annual ball that was taking place. In fact, if she listened hard enough, she thought she could hear the ruckus from the event from the northern side. If this was the case, then there would undoubtedly be reinforced security at the north wall. _Not that there won't be some posted back here_, she thought to herself. Her legs shook beneath her and her feet were sore from the cold.

"I need to get somewhere to stay," Mae muttered and crept along the palace wall, her heart pounding in her ears. Her vision was swimming before her, and waves of nausea began to rack her weak body. She had never been so far from the slums before, and in the past year she had been locked up in some cold, underground chamber. She had no place familiar to stay.

"Hah…I need to get somewhere soon," Mae muttered to herself, only half aware that her mind was going. She finally gave in and was vaguely aware that she had fallen to the ground. Right before she lost consciousness, she saw a dark silhouette with the familiar sentry armor come clamoring over to her.

* * *

><p>Loki stood in the corner by himself watching idly as the nobles of Asgard twirled about the hall. The whole scene was sickening in his eyes. He had already received glares of contempt from the guests who were no doubt very displeased with his presence. On the other hand, he had seen several women casting flirtatious glances in his direction. He wished for nothing more than to be left alone in his own chamber, not to be scorned and gawked at like a lame animal. He was still burning from his discussion with Frigga earlier, and nothing but bitterness flooded his senses. Not the drink, not the food, certainly not the jokers (the amateurs, he thought scornfully), and not even the minstrels, which Loki had loved as a child. He had always had a fond spot for the quiet and thoughtful individuals that roamed the fairgrounds with their simple stringed instruments. Today, however, the sight of them simply filled him with a numb melancholy.<p>

Loki's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Odin parting the crowd and making his way over to him. _If he dares come to speak with me_, Loki thought to himself angrily, _I shall leave this wretched celebration once and for all. _Loki watched Odin with narrowed eyes. _I suppose I shall leave then_, he thought triumphantly when the All-Father made it perfectly clear he was seeking out Loki. He began to turn towards to exit, but too late, Odin had already reached him.

"Loki, you have isolated yourself for far too long." The All-Father told him with an edge of irritation in his voice. "It is time for you to grow up. You cannot blame these people here for your actions." Loki snapped his gaze to Odin's dangerously. _Not another lecture_, he thought bitterly.

"These people here mean nothing to me, _Odin_," Loki spat. "Why should I bother with any of them?" Odin directed his steely gaze at him with that damned eye patch, a subtle reminder of Loki's loathed heritage. Loki shook with the sudden rage building in him. "Heheh, no, Odin, I blame YOU. You have kept me suppressed my entire life, and I'll have it no more! Thor has done deeds half as righteous as mine, and yet only he ever receives praise. And you, old man, you have done deeds twice as heinous as mine and gone unpunished. Don't speak to me of…" Loki was cut short as a sentry came up to Odin and Odin held up an infuriatingly calm hand to stop Loki's flow of words. Loki snarled and turned on his heel to leave. All he caught from the conversation between the two men was,

"…Found on the southern perimeter of the castle, My Lord." _Good_, Loki snarled. _Let whatever poses a threat to the palace burn it to the ground. _With that, he stormed from the ballroom, leaving the ruckus and people behind.

* * *

><p>Mae tried to open her eyes, but the brightness of the white light prevented her from doing so. She could make out the figures of sentries standing around her in a semi-circle, and a feeling of dread surged through her veins. She went to stand up from the chair that was placed in the middle of the room, but found that her hands and feet were bound to the chair. <em>Not again<em>, she fretted_, I can't do this all over again, I just escaped!_ She felt her body lurch with a dry sob and hung her head, her hair falling over her face.

"Just let me go," Mae pleaded. "I have nothing to do with the gang. I didn't mean to trespass on Palace grounds, I swear!" Even in her cloudy state, Mae could hear the pathetic desperation in her voice; there was no way they'd believe her.

"What is this, girl?" One of the guards spat as another kicked something across the floor to her. Mae was slightly baffled when she recognized her lute.

"It's just my lute, please, it's nothing," She answered after staring at the object with confusion. The brightness of the cell was beginning to give her a headache, but she kept her gaze fixed on the lute anyway. The guards whispered something to one another and spoke again.

"Who gave it to you?" One asked suspiciously. Mae recoiled. _Why do they care_? She wondered.

"My mum," She said, her curiosity growing. She could hear a collective intake of breath from the group. _Gross_, Mae thought with exasperation. _Did she sleep with them too before she died?_ "Why? Why does it matter?" One of the guards approached her slowly and Mae pressed herself as far back into that straight-backed chair as she could.

"Tell us everything you know about that woman and maybe you'll get out of this prison." He growled, his lips curled, "Withhold anything, and I promise that you will rot in this cell until you die."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! I will try to update regularly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation Begins

**Thank you everyone**

**Unfortunately, I no not own any of the Marvel characters.**

Loki rested on his bed in the darkness of his lonely chamber. No matter where he went he could not escape reminders of his torturous imprisonment. He wondered briefly on what he had heard the sentry report to Odin earlier that evening. It must have been serious if they had reported to Odin directly; anything else would have been dealt with by the guards. Perhaps they would be subjected to more merciful methods than he was during his stay. Loki snorted with derision at the thought and unconsciously rubbed one of the scars left behind.

The evening dragged on, and Loki immersed himself in one of his many books late into the night. The embers in the fireplace had been reduced to a hot glow when a knocking came from his door. Loki snapped his gaze to the tall door and stood up to face it. He placed his book on the table and stalked over, flinging the door open.

"What could you possibly need?" Loki asked the man before him with irritation. The sentry that had interrupted him earlier at the ball stood in the darkened corridor. "Don't you have a ball to supervise? Or is that the reason why you allowed a trespasser on the Royal grounds?" Loki snapped and went to slam the door in the guard's face.

"Sir, your presence is needed in the dungeons," The guard spoke solemnly with his foot between the door and the wall. Loki snarled at the guard and leaned forward dangerously. How dare the servant speak to him in this manner!

"Might I ask what for?" Loki hissed, "Or has that right been stripped of me as well? It seems my right to privacy has been!" The two men stared each other down until finally the sentry replied.

"My Lord, your help is needed in the dungeons." Loki started. _What could they need me for?_ He wondered suspiciously_. Do they mean to lock me once more? _Loki chose his words carefully, wanting to get his point across clearly.

"Tending to the prisoners is not my job, you idiot. I have no pleasure for your type anyway. If Odin wishes to see me locked up again, then send the All-Father directly to me." Loki replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The sentry waited for him to finish before answering.

"We only ask that you come down to question a particular prisoner, My Lord, who refuses to give us any information. It is an urgent matter of Asgard's security."

"What makes you think that I care about Asgard's security?" Loki asked the guard. The guard stared up at him, his eyes glinting with power, and suddenly he smiled.

"Be that as it may, Prince Loki, but if you fail to do as you are told, I can have you thrown back in the dungeons and tortured again. I only need tell the All-Father of your disobedience." Loki tensed. He suddenly recognized the posture, that attitude, and the eyes of this sentry. How could he forget the person who had tortured him for so long? Even without the hood guarding his face as it had been in the prison, Loki now saw that glint in the eye that betrayed the face of his torturer. He could see that this guard was not bluffing, and the God of Mischief could always tell when someone was bluffing. Loki took in a slow breath and collected himself. The guard continued. "So, Loki, it's really in your best interest that you cooperate. We need all the information we can get on the trespasser's connections, mainly her mother. " He shoved an object into Loki's clenched fist. "For now, see what you can make of this. I expect you in the dungeons tomorrow evening. Don't be late." The guard turned slowly and walked back down the corridor, his form flickering in the shadows cast by the soft firelight. Loki examined the object that had been thrust into his hand.

The lute was slightly tattered and very simple, its strings worn down by use. He noticed something was scratched into the side of the instrument. Loki brought it closer to examine the rough etching. It read:

_Third Cloud_

Loki raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of anything of the name. He strummed the strings gently with his long fingers and was rewarded with a soft _thrum_. It was a curious instrument, so simple, but it produced a very complex sound. Loki pondered this, and wondered if perhaps it had any magical properties. If it did, he could not detect them, which he could generally do so without batting an eye. No, he thought, if this lute held any deeply concealed magical properties Frigga would be the one able to decode them. _I won't be going to her for this_, Loki told himself stubbornly.

He thought back to what the guard had threatened to do to him. Under any other circumstances, Loki would have never agreed to such a trivial task, but he was willing to interrogate someone if it meant staying out of that cell. It would at least be more interesting than watching the nobles sip their mead. He wasn't' expected in the dungeons until tomorrow, but he was bored. He sighed and ran his hand over his head before sweeping out of his chamber.

* * *

><p>The lights had been shut off in Mae's cell. The darkness that surrounded her was almost palpable. Her head fell heavily against her chest and her breathing was shallow. When she tried to explain to the guards that she knew nothing of her mother, or of the gang that had held her captive, they refused to believe and gave her a blunt clout to the head with each answer. The gloves the guards wore were studded with metal to deal with the rioting in the slums. Even now, Mae could hear the ringing in her ears and feel the hot blood that had dried along her hairline. She hated being as alone as she was. Her mind had gone numb in the past few hours; to be brought so close to freedom, to be given such a bright hope, only to be smashed and wiped away in front of her eyes had broken her. She took a shaky breath, willing herself not to pass out once again from exhaustion. Just as her head dipped back down, a voice from the blackness made her jump. Someone was standing outside the glass wall of her cell!<p>

"Good evening," The voice greeted her low and silky. Mae steadied her breathing. Had they sent someone in to finish her off?

"I told you," Mae said in a husky voice, "I don't know anything. My mother was a whore. She was gone for most of my life. I only ever saw her when she was on her death bed dying from some disease she had gotten from one of the gang members."

"Where did you get this?" The voice asked in an even, crisp tone, ignoring her previous statement. Mae frowned.

"Get what?" She was answered with an unmistakable _thrum _from her lute. "It was my mum's, I've said this before, please, what else am I supposed to say?" Her heart was pounding. This whole system was entirely corrupt! No one believed her, no one could defend her, the guards were left to beat her, and now she was being interrogated in the middle of the night. What else could go wrong? "Who are you?" She finally whispered when she got no answer. Suddenly a glowing light blossomed before her, making her squint her eyes. It was a beautiful, gentle green that illuminated the person outside her cell just enough to recognize him. Before her stood the Prince of Lies, his blue eyes piercing hers.

"I am Loki, the God of Mischief. And you are?"

**AN: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be awesome and greatly appreciated, so let me know what you think! I will continue to update as regularly as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation Continues

**AN: Please review! Thanks all for reading.**

Mae sat stunned for a moment, washed in the soft green light. What was the Prince doing down here? Why had he confronted her on this matter? Loki cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I asked for your name, did I not?" He prompted. Mae gaped and finally stuttered in reply.

"Y-yes, my name is Mae." She swallowed and glanced up at Loki, who was studying her with an unimpressed gaze. She was still in awe of the fact that the Prince of Asgard was standing before her. Something about him disconcerted her, though, as if he was looking past her eyes into her soul. He placed his fingertips on the glass of the cell and it shimmered briefly before he stepped through it as if there was no barrier there. He looked about and chuckled to himself, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Mae's eyes widened and she pressed her back against the chair and glared up at him aggressively. Instead, the God of Mischief began pacing around her smugly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Do you know any significance of this lute your mother gave to you? Did it perhaps belong to anyone before her?" He finally asked, stopping his pacing to stand before her. Mae shook her head.

"Not that I know of. She had it before I was born. She never really played it." To her surprise, Loki snapped his fingers and Mae's hands were unbound from behind her. She slowly lifted her hands before her, bruised from the lack of blood supply. He held out the lute for her.

"I do not believe in taking from another what they have rightfully inherited," He said, not making eye contact. Mae thought his voice sounded somewhat bitter. She nodded her thanks, not daring to say anything. She traced the body of the lute tenderly and found the etching in the side. _Third Cloud. _She had always wondered what it had meant. It was etched in her mother's rough handwriting, but never had she ever mentioned to Mae its significance.

"Why are you here then?" Loki suddenly asked her. Mae looked up at him. "There is no point in you being held in this cell if you are guilty of nothing." He turned and looked at Mae briefly. "Unless of course you are," he added. Mae shook her head hopelessly. "No? Rather I think it is that instrument you are holding now. I can detect no enchantment on it, but I believe there is one. If you say it was your mother's, then who was she?" Mae scowled.

"My mum was a harlot by the name of Olina Iseult. Hopefully you are not familiar." Loki's face suddenly broke out into a wolfish grin"

"Oh, but I am, Mae." He chuckled upon seeing the horror wash over her face. 'Not in the way you might think. No, no. Everyone in the royal family is familiar with Olina. She was a double agent. Your mother turned on Asgard and leaked many of our military secrets to the Jotuns. It nearly started another war with the realm…and a war with in Asgard as well." Mae yanked against the other restraints of the chair, fighting the indignant tears that had sprung to her eyes. Why did she have to be the child of such a monster? Olina had made Mae's life a living hell. How many times had Mae found her passed out drunk with a strange man? She had had to provide for herself for so many years! And now her mother was a spy? A turncoat spy none the less. How was Mae ever to free herself from the name?

"I despise that woman!" Mae finally yelled. "I would hand her over to face the wraths of hell were she not rotted in the ground already. I am not responsible for anything she has done with her life!" Loki just chuckled and circled her once more, much like a bird circles its prey.

"You think that changes anything?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. "You are still being punished on her behalf, whether fair or not." Loki grabbed a chair and placed it in front her. He draped himself into it with simple elegance. Mae had commenced to plucking at the strings of her lute, her head tilted back against the chair so that she was looking up at the ceiling. Her fingers moved effortlessly across the strings and frets even without looking at them. The music produced was out of place indeed; some happy tune that would have lifted even the darkest of spirits. Instead it just sounded eerie. "I can help you." He finally said.

A pause in the music. Loki watched her coolly. The girl before him was indeed in a sad state. Her black hair was tousled and crusted with blood, her face covered in grime, and her eyes held a wild look in them, made menacing by the green illumination.

"I'm listening," she said and looked at him. Loki smirked.

"Good girl. Because my help does not come without price." He said and smirked. "I will do all I can to get you out of here if you will help me." Me finally looked at him and leaned forward, her interest piqued.

"What could a Prince of Asgard want help from a peasant for?" She asked. Loki grinned.

"Oh, I have my plans. It's not as if you can afford to decline my assistance anyway." He pointed out. The girl nodded with defeat and Loki felt a pang of sadness that he quickly buried. He stood up and addressed her once more.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He leaned in an added with a warning tone, "I was _never _here tonight, do you understand?" He saw her swallow. "Good. Because if your guard finds out, we'll both be in trouble." He was about to step outside the glass once more when he heard a small voice from the chair behind him.

"Thank you." She held up the lute to him. "It's all I have to offer for your help right now." Loki took it from her wordlessly. "Besides, they will know you've been here if they see me with it."

"Yes, of course. I've enjoyed our little talk." He said with a grin then walked through the glass and extinguished the green orb of light that he had created, leaving Mae in absolute darkness. . He was keenly aware of the lute he held in his hand, in fact, it felt as if it were buzzing with energy.

As he was making his way back up to his chamber, he could still hear Mae's eerie and jaunty tune in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood on the Glass

**I do not own any Marvel characters**

**AN: Thanks readers and reviewers! This chapter is a bit darker than the other ones just so you know. I split it into two parts because it was getting a bit lengthy.**

Loki set the lute on the mahogany table in his room beside his book and sprawled out on his bed. By now the ball would surely be over, save the meandering nobles who had had much to drink that would no doubt be found stumbling about. He reflected on the events of that night, picturing Mae's face in his mind's eye, her defeated brown eyes that reflected his own pain. He had struck a deal with her, and he planned to uphold it.

He closed his eyes briefly and let out a pent up breath. It should have been simple enough to free an innocent woman, but this particular woman was the daughter of an infamous spy. Loki sat up and crossed the room to examine Mae's lute. He was willing to bet that "Third Cloud' was Olina's code name. Whatever was concealed in this instrument was concealed well indeed, only strong magic could penetrate it. Loki knew the only way he would be able to decode any enchantments would be if he was in his Jotun form. Paranoid that he might be seen, Loki looked around his chamber with his brow furrowed before he concentrated his magic very carefully. He felt his skin being washed with an icy sensation, and when he opened his eyes, he saw his blue hands in front of him. He hated everything about his Jotun form, but he knew that his magic abilities were enhanced by it. Heart racing, he held up the lute and searched it, feeling his way through all the nooks and crannies that magic could be spun into and hidden.

Hours had passed, and the golden sun had begun to rise over the Bifrost when Loki finally detected what could have been an enchantment. _Interesting_, he thought, his face breaking out into a wolfish grin, _what a clever place to hold magic._ He had found, he thought, in the worn strings of the lute, a strange enchantment woven into the fibers and another in the frets below them. It was a complex and precise code that had crept subtly into Loki's senses. He opened his tired eyes and set the lute aside.

"I'm impressed," He admitted with a nod.

The next evening, when Loki made his way down to the dungeons as ordered, he crossed paths with Thor. _Oh great_, Loki thought_, not this oaf again_. _I've done so well with avoiding him. _He tried to walk quicker, escape any confrontations with the God of Thunder. It was in vain.

"Brother mine! It is so nice to see you out of that chamber of yours!" Thor boomed and made to embrace his little brother.

"Ooof!" The air was squeezed out Loki's lungs as a result of Thor's brute strength. "First of all, Thor," Loki said pointedly, brushing off his tunic with irritation, "I am not your brother; second of all I am on an errand, nothing more." Thor looked at him sadly.

"Loki, when will you stop this game of yours?" The blond giant asked. Loki turned, his green cape swishing about his ankles as he walked away from his once-brother.

"I play no games with you, Thor," He shouted over his shoulder acridly. "Those days are long over!"

Loki swept through the halls down to the dungeons, his mood growing ever worse. His anger soon turned to an overwhelming sadness that slowed down his brisk, rigid walk. He found himself down in the dungeons and searched for Mae's small room, and his heart skipped a beat when he found there was no one in it.

There were small spatters of blood on the glass and the pearly white walls. On the floor there were smears of red. His breathing became shallow and his vision blurry when suddenly the door in the backside of the room was unlocked and a guard dragged Mae back into her cell.

"Got her all ready for you, Loki," the guard said with a cool smirk. "Work your magic, get us some information." Loki's mouth opened slightly as he took in the sight. She was on her hands and knees, clearly trying not to lose consciousness, and a pool of blood was forming beneath her, dripping steadily from one of her wounds. Her rough clothes were heavy with dark, wet, crimson patches that clung to her slender frame, and suddenly one of her shaking arms that was holding her up buckled and her hand slipped on the slick floor. Loki, at first frozen in horror, felt his rage explode inside him. The entirety of the glass between him and the guard and Mae shattered into a million shards that fell to the floor, crunching under Loki's feet as he walked slowly to the guard that had broken not only Loki, but now Mae. The guard unsheathed his sword, and stood in a defensive stance.

"Not today, quim," Loki snarled and froze the guard in place. He grabbed the frozen blade of the weapon, and it cracked out of the guard's hand. Without hesitation, Loki plunged the sword into the guard's heart with an angry cry, and blood spread beneath the ice. He felt a cruel satisfaction watching his torturer standing immobile before him, slowly bleeding out. He gave the sharpened blade a twist for good measure before he yanked it out and let it clatter to the floor.

"See you in hell, monster," Loki hissed and turned to see Mae crumpled on the ground. Seeing it, his heart fell. He was reminded so much of himself after the nights he had endured. He knelt beside her and turned her onto her back gingerly to see what damage had been done. Her life would not be in any immediate danger if they guards had done to her what they had to him. The torture was meant to keep the prisoner alive, but just so. She gave a feeble, sputtering cough and opened her eyes, and they stared up at him with fear.

"Please just get away from me," she choked out. "Please…" Loki's hands hovered over her uncertainly.

"You won't last long in this state, and yet you decline my help?" Loki finally asked incredulously. "You may want to rethink that, no?" Mae simply groaned.

"Let me restate that," Loki said as he used what healing magic he knew to soothe her pain, "You are coming with me whether you like it or not. You have a deal to uphold. I know not what your end is yet, but I am here now getting you out of this mess." He gently scolded as he picked her off the floor.

"I assume you cannot walk?" He asked. Mae leaned heavily against him. He was surprised to hear her answer.

"I can walk, you cocky bastard," She muttered before she lost consciousness, and Loki was left to carry her up to his chamber, now slightly irritated at the peasant's bravado, regardless of her current state. He would deal with that-and the dead guard later.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Woven Enchanment

**I do not own any Marvel characters, places, etc...**

Mae opened her eyes, the moon casting a milky light over her. She was in a small, warm room with a tall window to her right and a door just a few paces away. The little room was lined with shelves filled with leather-bound books that had delicate gold plating on the binding. It was very strange indeed. She had never been in so nice a room before, nor had she ever been so clean; all the grime and filth that caked her body was no more. She became suspicious and sat up, and she instantly regretted it.

Her abdomen was wrapped in gauze that had numerous red colored slashes about it. Her head pounded and everything seemed to hurt. Never the less, she knew not where she was and decided to see if the door was locked. She planted her feet on the floor and limped slowly to the door, which she found with surprise was not locked. Her heart pounded in her ears as she pushed it open gently to find a larger room with a fireplace, a balcony, and a larger bed. She spotted her lute sitting on a wooden table near the fire. She picked it up sadly and sank into a chair, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

She did not know where she was now, but then again she had never known where she was. Olina had kept her daughter well hidden from the 'clients'. And now she knew nothing of her mother; perhaps Mae was too destined to take a path similar to that of Olina's. She had never known anything else. Mae clutched the neck of the lute angrily. After her mother had died, Mae was left with those scoundrels, and thinking about everything-it made her flinch.

She curled up on the chair with her lute cradled in her arms and plucked at the strings gloomily. Mae rarely sang when she played; Olina had told her long ago that her voice was too husky to please anyone. But now she strummed the strings quietly and sang softly with her head down, the fire warming her cheek. Minutes later, she was aware of a presence behind her and stilled.

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked from over her shoulder. Mae tensed and remained silent. Loki circled around her and sat regally in a chair across from her, his green eyes flickering in the firelight.

"I'm sorry," Mae finally muttered and set her lute back on the table. She rose to go back to the smaller room but Loki stopped her.

"I think not," he said silkily. "We have some things to discuss." Mae shut her eyes angrily.

"What is there to discuss, Loki? I don't know who I can trust enough to talk to anymore. There is NO ONE I want to talk to, NO ONE I want to trust. And after all, you are the God of Lies." She burst out, tears finally beginning to stream down her face. She felt his cool hands on her shoulders, holding her in place as she tried to yank away.

"Mae!" he barked, grabbing her attention. He looked her sincerely in the eyes, that one eyebrow cocked with concern. "I need to teach you magic." Mae's jaw dropped, and Loki hushed her. "If you wish to unlock your mother's dark past, all her secrets, you can!" He whispered urgently. Mae regarded him skeptically. "I have examined that lute," he said in a calmer tone, indicating to it with a quick movement, "And there seems to be an enchantment woven through the strings, I know not how, but perhaps if we can teach you something of the art, you can release the secrets hidden in this thing." He said the last part with some impatience in his melodic voice.

"Why would that be?" Mae asked intrigued. Loki flung the lute into her hand.

"Perhaps it is some kind of bloodline enchantment." He said and gave her a triumphant smile.

"Say, if I do find anything," Mae said skeptically, "Secrets about our enemies, or secrets that have been given to our enemies, would perhaps I get…" She hesitated, wringing her hands with embarrassment. Loki paced about.

"What?" He asked impatiently, twirling his hand for her to continue. Mae sighed. How do I say this? She wondered.

Finally she answered in a more determined voice. "Would I get justice, Loki?" He stopped his pacing and looked at her with surprise and she continued, more angrily. "Will I get justice for what those men who held me captive did to me, or freedom what my mother's name has bound me to? Will I get recompense for what Asgard has done to me?" Loki chuckled, trailing his long fingers along the table. He gave her a grin so wicked and mischievous that Mae faltered.

"You and me both, Mae." They stood facing each other in the firelight. Loki nodded and asked her, "Shall we begin?"

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mae Appointed as the Minstrel

**I do not own any Marvel characters, places, etc…**

Mae awoke to the golden sunlight washing over her face and a large pile of thick books piled before her. Groggily, she pushed the stack out of her way and stood up. She instantly regretted it. Pain shot through the entirety of her body and she let out a miserable groan. Loki, not surprisingly, was nowhere to be found, and Mae, not knowing what to do with herself, peered about the room curiously.

The room was glorious enough, but a pang of sadness hit Mae, the emptiness of it was almost tangible when the Prince was not in it. Mae stopped mid-thought when the realization of it all hit her- she was standing in the Prince of Asgard's room, roaming idly as if it were her own. Surely it was a dream, she thought to herself, Prince Loki could not, would never teach her magic! Who was she, a mere peasant to expect something of that magnitude? The door behind her swung open abruptly, and a seething Loki stormed in snarling defensively over his shoulder.

"No, _mother_, it had nothing to do with me! You are, in fact, aware that I am not the only person in this damned palace with magical abilities, yourself for example…" Loki's voice petered out as he saw Mae standing sheepishly in the center of his room. The door again opened behind him, more gently this time.

"Loki, dear, I'm not accusing you, but I sensed a powerful enchantment cast in the dungeons last night," Queen Frigga said as she swept into the room regally. Mae swallowed, suddenly feeling very self-conscience. Frigga held herself high in a way that Mae wished she could do herself, and the elegant dress swished in an effortless grace about her. The Queen stopped in her tracks, a momentary look of confusion flitting over her face when she saw Mae studying her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, dear mother, as you can see, I have company," Loki said through clenched teeth, keeping his eyes locked on Mae. Mae stared down at her feet and shifted awkwardly. Obviously things were tense between the Queen and Loki.

"Who is this, Loki?" Frigga asked suspiciously who also had her eyes on Mae now. Mae realized that it was customary to kneel, bow, or do something in the presence of the queen, anything but stare dumbly at her feet. Mae flushed and bowed low, her body screaming in protest.

"My Queen, I am Mae Iseult," Mae said breathlessly. She could feel her wounds beneath the gauze wrapped about her waste, and the dull throbbing of bruises scatted over her body.

Loki stepped to her side and snapped, "No need to bow, woman! It's Frigga that should be at your feet asking for your pardon on behalf of Asgard." Mae's breath caught in her throat at the venomous words he spat at the queen. Frigga sighed.

"Loki, I will ask again, who is this?" She asked firmly. "If she has anything to do with that powerful blast of magic in the prisons…"

"She told you, did she not?" Loki smirked maliciously. "It is Mae Iseult, daughter of Olina, that stands before you, beaten and battered unjustly at the hands of our palace guards, Mother. I have told you of their cruelty, and here you are, just as oblivious as the All-Father!" Frigga stepped forwards towards Mae, ignoring Loki's bitter words.

"Child, has Loki not healed your wounds?" Mae's head snapped up and she found herself staring into a pair of gentle eyes. Hesitantly, she shook her head. Frigga gave a knowing smile.

"Loki's specialty was never in the art of healing," She said with quiet amusement glancing over her shoulder at an outraged-looking Loki. She took Mae's hand in her own and Mae's eyes widened with surprise. The queen murmured something under her breath, and Mae felt as if something cool enveloped her body and soothed all the bruises and lacerations covering it. "Now tell me, dear, what brings you here? I recognize that name…Iseult." Mae hesitated and glanced over at Loki, who now had a perplexed look on his face. Finally, he nodded grimly. Mae recounted her tale to the Queen who listened intently.

When she was done, Loki added, "She is staying with me so that I can show her how to use magic. She can unlock the secrets trapped in that instrument." At this, Frigga turned to him and said firmly,

"It would not be wise to allow her to stay in your chambers. If Odin were to discover Olina Iseult's child escaped from the prisons he would not be happy. He will do whatever he thinks necessary for securing the safety of the realm, and if that means imprisoning Mae so be it." Loki went to argue, but Frigga held up her hand and continued, "Whether it be right or not."

"Where am I to go?" Mae interceded with a sudden panic. "I can't go back to the streets!" The queen regarded her momentarily and asked,

"Are you learned in the art of music?" Mae nodded in reply. The queen continued. "Then I should think it be appropriate for you to work as a palace minstrel until you have discovered the secrets hidden in that lute. It is not uncommon for the royal family to request the entertainment of a minstrel," She added. Mae thought she heard a hint of amusement in the statement. "Loki used to love the minstrels." She said almost wistfully. Loki scowled.

"That was until the old one kept playing the same blasted piece all the time." Mae took a deep breath, things could be much worse. For now she had a place to stay and a job. Frigga turned.

"I will go now. I can arrange for the servants to set up a room for her in their quarters this evening." She looked at Mae one last time. "You are strong, Mae. This will be a very testing trial for you, but you hold the safety of Asgard in your hands as we speak." Mae looked down at the modest lute in her hand and Frigga addressed Loki. "My son, I am sorry for what Asgard has done to you in these past years. If you can still call this place your home, I ask you to protect it one last time." Mae watched the emotions flit over Loki's face. It was an array of anger, confusion, and sadness. Her eyes lingered for longer than they should have, and she felt her cheeks turn warm. Frigga left with a final nod, leaving Loki and Mae together in the room.

**AN: Thank to everyone reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry about the update delay. I have exams which really stinks because it gives me less time to write, but I will keep updating!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unlocked Enchantment

**I do not own any Marvel Characters. **

That evening, Loki watched as Mae packed up her single belonging to take with her down to her new quarters. Her black hair framed her face perfectly in the sunset that streamed through his window, and her eyes were alight in the glow. He had forced her to read from his books of enchantment theories for the better part of the afternoon after Frigga left, wanting to get in as much time training her as he could. It had taken her a while to read as he did not realize until she threw up her hands in frustration that she had not had any previous learning and was not able to read much of the material he had set before her. He could see the disappointment welling up in her eyes as she tried to explain this to him.

"No one has ever taught you to read?" he had asked with a little surprise. She shook her head in shame, and he answered with a thoughtful nod. "I suppose we can start there then, you have the basics, do you not?" At this she nodded glumly.

"I taught myself what I could with what I had," She answered with a blush. He did notice, however; that she lifted her chin with a bit of pride. He then pulled up a chair beside her and commenced to reading the thick volume with her, their elbows brushing.

Loki snapped himself out of his thoughts when Mae turned to him.

"I guess I'm ready then," she said, strumming her lute unconsciously. In the back of Loki's mind, he wished that she could stay with him, to keep her warm presence to ease the emptiness of his room.

"Come with me then," he said and stood, brushing his tunic smooth. Together they walked down the hall and down a spiraling staircase that lead out to the neat palace grounds that crossed over a stream to the servant's quarters. The sun was low behind the Bifrost and Mae stopped on the old stone bridge to watch it. Loki turned and saw her figure surrounded by the warm light on the bridge.

"Are you coming?" He finally asked impatiently. She cradled the lute in her arms and plucked a few strings, staring out at the array of colors. He heard her voice then, low and sultry singing some song with a wistful melody. He stepped closer and listened with an ache in his heart.

_In the eyes of the moon along a stained red beach_

_The crimson water swirls._

_There's a shadow dancing all by herself_

_Watched by an angel made of pearls._

_And as she casts her hope out to the sea_

_He can't help but to follow_

_Her tiny footprints in the sand_

_Washed away before tomorrow_

_The ocean once was happy and the moon would always hide_

_That hope can slip away like a pebble in the tide._

_Now the angel watches no one, alone like we are now_

_Until he wants to find us, or the battle walls brought down_.

_Meanwhile he just watches, sitting on the clouds._

Mae stared out at the Bifrost thoughtfully, Loki standing a small ways off. It was a simple song that was often sung on the corners of streets by musicians looking for change. She looked back at Loki, who had quickly turned his back after she had finished. He stood so straight, she noticed, proud and arrogant and passionate all at once. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Coming? Or are you planning to sing the rest of the day away?" She followed behind him to the servant's quarters, almost having to job to keep up with his long stride. Before leaving, he handed her a slim book.

"I expect you to read this by tomorrow. Don't be late." He said with a trademark smirk. Mae nodded and locked eyes with him. His eyes seemed to scan hers, and Mae lowered her gaze.

"Good evening, Loki," she said and he nodded then turned on his heel, making his way back to the castle.

Mae awoke that night to a humming. She sat up from the hard little bed in her new room and rubbed her eyes awake. Loki's book fell to the floor. The humming was low and constant and made her eardrums vibrate. Her lute sat on the sparse table, its strings seeming to give off an ethereal glow that drew her in. _Wha-?_ She snatched the lute up in a panic, fearing that the other servants would hear the noise through the thin walls of the quarters. She was aware of her heart beginning to race, and of quiet voices that seemed like feathers in the wind, drifting softly up and down, barely there. Random strings of words filled her head.

"_In three days' time…defenses weakened…has awakened from the Odinsleep…"_ Mae spun around and pulled a tunic over her head, _I am definitely not imaging this_, she decided and fled her room with her lute under her arm. She flung open the door to the darkness of the palace grounds, greeted with a crisp blast of cold night air. The moon hung over the Bifrost ominously as if suspended by a thread. For a fleeting second of hysteria, Mae imagined the moon falling and crushing the Bifrost beneath it, the golden shards floating out to space. She shook her head as the voices became more fervent, and she clamped her hands over her ears.

When she reached the Palace gates, the guards stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? It's not safe for a pretty thing like you to be roaming in the dark." One of them said smugly, crossing his staff over his chest. Mae groaned and gestured to her lute. He frowned, and Mae took a breath, apparently he could not see what she saw happening to the lute.

"Prince Loki requested a minstrel, and I'm the only one left. I'm late, you see, and he is sure to be furious." They looked at each other.

"At this hour?" They asked at the same time with curiosity. Despite the circumstances, Mae felt her cheeks begin to burn red. She knew what they were implying.

"Yes!" She snapped, "Hence I am late. And I will have to tell him that the reason behind it is because of you two, and I should think that he will not be too pleased about it." After hesitating a moment, they consulted together and finally let her through with a strict warning that she only half heard. One of them accompanied her to Loki's chambers and left her standing outside the Prince's room by herself.

She pounded on his door, and when no one answered, she pushed against it until it finally gave way, allowing her to stumble into the room. It was dark and Mae had to feel her way to Loki's bed. She placed her hand on his and hissed his name. He instantly awoke, his eyes wild and sat up abruptly, his breathing panicked.

"Wha-what are you doing here, woman?" He hissed back at her. Mae could barely hear him between the voices in her head. She did notice, however, that Loki was bare-chested, and still breathing with nerves.

"This," she gasped out, clutching the lute desperately to her body. "It's spilling out everything. I don't know how, but the Lute's been unlocked."

**AN:**Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much to those of you who have!****


End file.
